Choices Freely Stolen
by Samwise Baggins
Summary: No longer children the Champions of Power are faced with multiple choices and pressing tasks, the first of which is whether they should go home.
1. The Offer

Title: The Offer

Author: Sam

Series: Choices Freely Stolen 01 / ?

Rating: M: language, death, and future chapters

Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons

Characters & Ages: Bobby- 18 (in two months); Terri and Sir Timothy- 18; Uni (Elf)- 19 (Unicorn- 9); Lorne- 21; Sheila, Presto, and Varla- 23; Diana- 23 going on 24; Eric and Ayisha- 24; Hank- 24 going on 25; Kosar- 25 going on 26; Dekion- 33 going on 34

Summary: No longer children the _Champions of Power_ are faced with multiple choices and pressing tasks, the first of which is whether they should go home.

Spoiler: Basically, random episodes from the Animated D&D series, as well as the un-aired "Requiem" episode by Michael Reeves. Die-hard fans may not approve of what I do with Uni in this series, and for that I am sorry.

Category: Fantasy, Adventure

Disclaimer: "Dungeons and Dragons" is a trademark of TSR and the cartoon is a creation of many peoples, including Marvel Productions, TSR inc, Saban Entertainment, and Wizards of the Coast. I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership to these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story-and most likely not a story any of them would have written had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this, and it is just for my entertainment, and that of free entertainment to a select group of friends. Thank You.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Note: If you haven't read my other story "The Never-ending Story" then this sequel will make little sense. You can try reading it on its own with the knowledge that the series ended in 1985 and this takes place in 1992, but all other changes were too various (33 chapters worth) to easily sum-up. I recommend you go read it and come back and join us, but that is your decision. Any questions are welcome.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

xxx

The four suns hung low in the morning sky, lighting the vast battlefield and beyond. Corpses littered the cracked, blood-soaked earth: orcs, globins, lizard men, humans, horses, bullywogs, and any number of other varied creatures were represented. At the south end of the field lay a large five-headed dragon among destroyed equipment and various bodies she had landed on during her fall at the height of battle. Among the dead moved armored humans, elves, dwarves, and gnomes. They searched the bodies, dragging or carrying the dead into piles to burn or transporting the injured to makeshift staging areas for healing. When the victorious Armies of Light, sporting the standard of a white griffin head encircled by black, came upon a fallen ally, they moved the being into the camp at the south of the valley just beyond Tiamat's body.

Tents, large howdahs, and various wagons were set up as a temporary living space. The largest dwellings were reserved for healing; the smaller ones for sleeping and dining facilities to be used on a rotational basis. Beyond the camp, to the southwest, was a sparse copse of dead trees surrounded by palm-sized leafed vines called razor leaf, an edible healing plant known to severe a body's limbs if handled injudiciously. Among the trees, protected by patrolling unicorns and faerie dragons besides the razor leaf vines, were the noble deceased of the Armies of Light. They would be given proper funerary rites later that day.

On the far western edge of the camp, nearest the trees but blocked from the sight by several tents, was a fire pit. Distant enough from the breakfast fire to give the speaker privacy, but close enough to watch for signs of trouble, stood two men and three women. All were dressed in various casual-type clothing and held empty plates and water tins. They watched the group speaking by the fire and quietly awaited a return summons.

Unlike the numerous other cooking fires being utilized that morning, this one smoldered with red and violet flames, a thin haze of smoke hanging about the eight people near its warmth. The tallest, over seven foot in height and dressed in red and black robes, slowly stirred the embers with a branch; his black eyes set in a long pale face intently watched the faces of his companions, as if searching for some unspoken clue as to their innermost thoughts.

Across the fire, the former _Children of Power_ sat pondering the choice they had been given.

"Home. . ." Bobby sounded more puzzled by the offer than certain. The seventeen year old blond Barbarian absently petted his girlfriend's long black ponytail as he tried to think how to answer.

Terri turned denim-blue eyes to Bobby's blue ones. She toyed with the golden heart-shaped locket she wore. She was fully recovered from the shock of her vision of earlier, but the Dreamer didn't look as comfortable-as lethargic-as the other _Champions of Power_. She looked down-right ill.

Venger continued to absently stir the fire as he waited for their answer: stay or go home.

The sudden angry roar of a dragon barely pierced the tired daze of the seven humans. Unenthused, they turned to look at the battlefield, where the massive five-headed dragon reared back. In a breathy reverberating boom she screamed "You fools! Do not come near me!" Her white head snapped at one of the men trying to aid in untangling her.

"I thought she was dead," Diana said distractedly.

Venger's deep voice answered "the Elf used the Net of Healing on Tiamat. She will live."

Turning, the seven again looked at the mage on the other side of the fire, his face solemn behind dancing red and violet flames. Slowly, he stirred the embers with his stick, watching the others in return. After a long moment he asked "shall I send you home now?"

They looked at one another. The promise of home, of an end to heartache, a peaceful future, beckoned like a siren's call: simply agree and go home.

Something felt wrong. Terri shook her head, trying to clear the fuzzy lethargy overtaking her. Feeling queasy, she curled an arm around her stomach and took a deep breath, gagging as the campfire's smoke hit the back of her throat. "The fire-" she said, barely audible, then repeated louder, "the fire's making me sick. Can we put it out?"

Holding his stick still at last, Venger watched the Dreamer with sharp black eyes.

Again she pleaded "can we douse the fire? I'm going to be sick." Terri had paled considerably.

A splash of cold water over the flames sent up a thick curtain of black and purple smoke, making all seven gag. Hank's free hand went to his mouth, the other still gripping the bucket he'd poured over the fire.

As the wind dissipated the writhing cloud, Eric asked "what was that?" He blinked, the feeling of lethargy lifting as he rose to his feet. "What kind of wood was that?" He thought he had used typical fuel for the breakfast fire, but no fire he'd made before had been violet-and none had smoked like that after putting it out.

Presto was quickest to understand what had happened and his golden eyes blazed with sudden fury. Unable to give vent to his anger verbally, he mind-screamed: "_Varla! I need you!_" The Magician's eyes never left the form of the mage across the fire pit.

Varla looked shocked by the violence of her friend's call. She said "something's wrong. Let's go" and lead the others quickly back to the gathering. "Presto?"

"_I want you to tell Venger exactly what I think of him,_" Presto growled mentally.

Such hostile thoughts were evident to the telepathic Kosar as well even with his protective amulet. He stepped forward and draped a finely woven rope net over Presto's shoulders. "Here, this should help," he said as the net began to glow and Presto's damaged throat began to heal.

Impatiently, the twenty-three year old Magician shrugged off the net, Sheila picking it up. There hadn't been enough time for it to heal him completely, but Presto's throat felt well enough that he gladly switched to his verbal voice, a hoarse intense sound very unlike his normal light tenor. As Presto stepped towards Venger no one made a move to stop him; no one spoke, confused and stunned by the normally soft-spoken man's unexpected animosity; even Venger remained passively awaiting what would come. His face was almost serene as he watched the Magician with unfathomable black eyes.

Raising a shaking hand and pointing directly at Venger's face, Presto growled out, "you son of a bitch! How dare you try to manipulate us!"

Diana frowned, stiffening. She turned confused, but less dazed, eyes on her friend. "Presto?" her voice sounded wary.

He ignored her, his voice rising as he vented, still hoarse. "You were trying to send us back. You tried to trick us with that fire." As Varla put a gentle hand on his arm, Presto moved forward another step. "You want us to go home, but you're wrong, Venger. That's not my home!"

"Hey, Presto," Hank began in a placating tone. He was beginning to realize that Venger had hypnotized them somehow, but Presto's anger was distracting-and terrifying.

"No," Presto made a cutting motion with one hand, still glaring. "You knew, didn't you? Both of you knew and you still want to send me back there!" He pulled away from Varla and strode right past Ayisha, ignoring her attempts to catch his arm. "You knew I was born in the Realm, you bastard. I don't belong on Earth. I belong here!" The Magician came face to face with the still calmly seated Venger. "You want to send me away from my home-my family!"

Finally, Varla broke through the man's rage. "Presto! Please!" At his annoyed look, she held up both hands, grey eyes meeting gold. "You're not making sense, Presto. You weren't born here. You came from a different world nine years ago." She tired to sooth him with her gentle tones, reaching for him again.

Hank reached out as well, touching Presto's shoulder. "Yeah. Calm down, Buddy. I know it feels like we've been here all our lives. Let's sit and talk this out."

Presto shook off Hank's hand without breaking eye contact with Varla. "No. I wasn't born on Earth. I was born here: in the Realm. It's why I've always felt at home here, even at the beginning." The Magician jabbed a shaking finger at Venger, nearly hitting the tall mage's still serene face. "He wants to make me leave-send me away. He wants to take me away from my parents and my twin and. . ."

"Twin?" Varla looked hopelessly confused, her voice laced with the tears she tried to hold back at the overwhelming emotional display.

It was her reaction that brought Presto up short. Removing his glasses, Presto pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, eyes closed and head thrown back, trying to regain control. Finally, after several slow, deep breaths, he put the glasses back on and looked at Varla, almost unaware of the bewildered crowd around them. "Yes, twin. You, Varla. You're my twin sister. We have the bond scars to prove it." He absently reached one hand back, touching the area of the scar hidden under his tunic and trouser waistband. "I'm finally home and nothing," he sent a chilling glare at Venger, "no spell will change my mind and send me away. I'm home."

Before Venger could answer Presto's charge, Hank's voice broke in, low and solemn. "Venger? Is he right? Did you cast a spell on us to make us choose Earth?"

"Yes."

The word was simply stated, Venger's voice calm and deep. He stood, his seven foot frame towering though not overpowering. "If you remain here, your lives will be harder than ever they were. Your trials will be greater. You will be safer in your world," he nodded in deference to Presto and added, "on Earth than in the Realm."

Diana's voice vibrated in an angry reflection of Presto's. "Shouldn't we be allowed to decide if we want the safe path or not?" She moved her hands restlessly, as if reaching for the javelin that wasn't there.

Venger turned his black eyes on the twenty-three year old Acrobat. "If you stay, you must be certain that no lingering thought of what you leave behind will distract you."

"Distract us?" Eric sent a glare at the mage, despite the vagaries in their heights. He strode as close to Venger as Presto had, deliberately trying to hem the man in. "You think you can play with us like puppets and it wouldn't distract us?" He stiffened his back, pulling to his full five foot eight inch height. "Presto's right. You're a bastard. I should have thrown away that stupid key. Then we would have recognized you for the lying control-hungry. . ."

Uni's hand on Eric's arm silenced him and the Cavalier turned his back on the mage, head bowed, fists clenched.

"Why?" Sheila's teal eyes met Venger's black ones. "Why would you try to trick us into going home? I-I thought you were one of the good guys now."

Venger looked at the twenty-three year old Thief, a soft frown on his face. He didn't answer the charge of the pretty redhead, instead asking steadily, "have you chosen, Young Ones?"

Hank couldn't believe the audacity of the man. Shaking his head, narrowing light blue eyes, the blond Ranger crossed his arms carefully over his bandaged chest. "Venger, we need some time to think." He shook his head again and added, "clear-headed. No magic, Venger."

"Magic or not, I know what I choose," Diana ground out, anger vibrating through her voice. The Acrobat once more planted her hands on her hips. "I'm going to the Singing Forest to get the cure from Heart's Unity. I don't care who else _can_ do this quest. I _am_ doing it. Dekion needs me, and I won't let him down. I love him." Shock crossed Diana's face at her own admission and her eyes flashed to Kosar's sad blue ones.

The Psionicist offered a small half-smile to his first love. "I know you do, Diana." His voice was soft. "I'll stay with him and keep him safe."

She reached out to hug him, rather surprised, but thankful, that the pain of their previous day's telepathic connection didn't extend to physical. "Thank you, Kosar." She smiled at him, squeezing his arms in strong hands. "You truly are one of the best friends I ever had."

He nodded, unable to reply.

"I'll go with you, Diana. I want to get the cure for Ramuud." Presto's hoarse voice broke through to the rest of the group and Bobby finally shook himself free of the odd lethargy of Venger's spell.

The Barbarian looked at the Dreamer in his arms. He didn't want to make such a significant life choice without asking her opinion-unlike the choice Sheila had made for him what seemed a life-time ago. "Terri? Should," he cleared his throat and asked softer, "should we go home now?"

She turned and looked at him. The eighteen year old woman well knew her boyfriend's thoughts and feelings. After nine years of watching him spiral deeper into obsession about the Realm, Terri didn't think simply finding Sheila and rescuing her would be enough for him. She knew Bobby belonged to the Realm. Going home would drive him insane, whether he knew it or not.

Cupping his face in her hands, Terri kissed Bobby softly, briefly. "We _are_ home, Bobby." She prayed she'd never regret making the decision.

Surprise lit his eyes then he frowned. "But you hate it here, Terri."

Terri nodded. "As much as Eric hates it here. But, Bobby, I love you. I'm staying here with you." Her fingers stroked lightly down his scruffy cheek; it had been days since the teen had been able to shave.

At that, Bobby pulled away and set her on the ground, standing as abruptly. "Don't do this, Terri." He turned miserable eyes on her. "I did what I came to do. Now we can go. . ."

"Well, since we can't make up our own minds," she stood, her voice as harsh as Bobby's, "let someone else make our decision. Eric." She whirled around to the black-haired Cavalier with the bandaged head. "You always hated this place. What do you plan to do?"

Bobby shook his head. "You can't put this choice on him, Terri."

"I'm staying," Eric turned around, black-brown eyes serious, intense. "I promised Uni I'd help her break the curse. I'm not leaving until she's happy." He shrugged as if there could be no other choice, ignoring the surprise everyone else displayed at Eric's concern for the former unicorn. As far as they recalled, he barely tolerated Uni-of course, that had been six years ago-before Eric and Uni had been forced to rely on each other for survival with no one else to help them.

Terri looked back at Bobby. "See? If even Eric is going to stay, why shouldn't I?"

"But. . ."

She touched his cheek again. "Bobby, that last vision was truly beautiful. I've only had one other prophecy I've liked and that was when you came back to me." She dropped her hand to clasp his. "I want to control this ability. I want to have less nightmares and more wonderful visions." Her eyes locked with his. "I can't learn that at home."

Finally, Bobby nodded his head. Softly, he said, "Okay. We stay. And," he looked at the others, "maybe this Heart's Unity will know how to change Uni back to a unicorn. We can go with you guys on this quest."

Uni nodded, smiling widely, oddly large maroon eyes shining in her pale face. "Airk?" she looked at her longtime companion. "We can help Diana and Presto."

"It's a good place to start," Eric nodded, his eyes trailing to the others. "What about you guys?"

Ayisha grabbed for Presto's hand. "Albert. I will stay with my father and my people. When you get back, we will rejoice."

The Magician gently touched one finger to the princess's cheek. "That's great. I'll look forward to the feast after we heal Ramuud and Dekion." His golden eyes held Ayisha's brown ones for a long moment.

"I'll stay with Mother and Father," Varla interrupted, though she, too, hadn't yet taken her grey eyes from Presto. Could he be right? Could they really be twins? He couldn't have known about the purple and black scar across her lower back-the bond scar. "You will be careful?"

Presto drew his eyes from Ayisha and offered a smile to the red-haired Illusionist. "Of course," he rasped then flushed at the obvious results of his '_being careful_'. He had to let his throat heal completely; he just had too much to say it seemed.

Sir Timothy turned to Hank, his companion for the last several months. "I will stay with the wounded. They'll need protection."

Hank put a hand on the Knight's shoulder and nodded. He turned to Sheila and softly said, "Sheila?"

The Thief reached over and gently took the Ranger's hand. "If you go, I will. If you stay, so will I." Like Bobby, she had offered the choice to someone else. Unlike her little brother, she smiled, her manner confident. She knew that she wouldn't mind whatever choice the man made.

As he always had, Hank considered all the options. Slowly, as sure as Sheila, he nodded once. "The quest. We'll help our friends." He was rewarded by Sheila's bright smile.

"It is time, My Friends." Dungeon Master walked into the circle of _Champions_. "The fallen are to be honored."

Everyone looked surprised at the small, ancient mage. Slowly, as the meaning of his words sank in, they turned and headed into the copse of trees, heading to the funeral rites of Sir John, Freddie, and several others. No one spoke as they left the two mages behind.

"Was that wise, My Son?" The aged magician continued watching after the retreating figures.

Venger frowned softly. "They needed to be sure of their hearts, Father. Every moment they spend in our Realm draws them further from their return." He turned his dark gaze on the smaller man. "A time will come when they will no longer be able to leave the Realm."

Dungeon Master turned wise old teal eyes upon the younger mage. "The test you devised. . ."

"You have often tested them in the past," Venger cut in. "Riddles and puzzles and trials-this was merely another."

Shaking his head, the elderly mage looked back to the group as they headed into the copse of trees. "Learning tests, teaching riddles, yes. However, Venger, manipulation is not the same as a riddle."

The tall mage frowned and curled his hands into his robes, not enjoying the feeling of being a chastised pupil once more. Almost sounding defensive, he said, "they made the choice they were ever meant to make, Father. They saw beyond the smoke and flames to the soul of the choice. The outcome is correct."

"Ah, but the journey is as important as the destination, My Son." Dungeon Master shook his head sadly. "Trust once broken is doubly hard to repair." Looking up at Venger, the Dungeon Master lowered his voice, almost to that of an afterthought, and said, "you still have much to learn, Young One."

Shock flashed over Venger's face as his father turned and headed back into the large healing tent.

Continued in Chapter Two: Reminiscences


	2. Reminiscences

Title: Reminiscences

Author: Sam

Series: Choices Freely Stolen 02 / ?

Rating: M: language, death, and future chapters

Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons

Summary: The _Champions_ try to catch up on the past as they pack for their journey.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

xxx

The travelers should have waited until the entire group was healed: Hank's chest wound and Eric's head wound could be detrimental to the quest. However, no one wanted to risk Dekion or Ramuud any longer than absolutely necessary, especially if Venger was right and the quest took a year to complete. They did consent to wait until the next morning, giving them the afternoon, after the funerary rites, to gather supplies and locate new clothing and their _Weapons of Power_.

Sir Timothy lingered slowly through the copse of trees, now absent of the deceased, helping Varla collect razor leaf vines and leaves for the coming journey. Uni walked ahead of them, stopping to watch Silvermane's herd still rambling through the trees and among the faerie dragons. In the central clearing sat Eric, Ayisha, Presto, and Diana stuffing packs for the eight travelers. Bobby, Sheila, and Hank were with Jaref and Marinda getting replacement clothes for those which had been damaged or discarded.

Hank walked over to the seated group, looking down as he buckled his leather belt over his new studded leather hauberk, leaving it a little loose to accommodate the bandaging beneath the under tunic. Looking up, he smiled at the others briefly and sank down next to Eric, who was fastening his left leg guard. Leaning over, Hank helped him with the right.

"Okay, which direction are we going?" Sheila asked as she and Bobby walked over. Sheila was back in the familiar lavender-colored dress with teal belt, something she'd foregone when involved in stealth missions. She wore a dagger at her belt, as she'd gotten used to having it handy.

Bobby was still in trousers and once more had a light tunic under his crossed leather harness. He'd also given up the barbarian's horned helmet; he'd grown up and had made his own wardrobe choices this time. Diana remained in the slightly longer halter and shorts she'd taken to wearing when working with Dekion. As for Presto, he retained the trousers and tunic of green he'd changed to over the years, but he also wore a set of green robes over the outfit, open in the front for easy movement. Terri kept to the blue trousers and tunic she'd been given upon arrival and Eric was in his familiar Cavalier's outfit of silver leg armor, sapphire blue chainmail, and golden breast plate, complete with crimson cloak. Once he had his leg armor on, he would look like the same Eric they all remembered, at least for the clothing.

"South," Eric answered Sheila, offering a smile of appreciation for Hank's help, another indication of how much he'd changed over the last six years. "Silvermane knew where the Singing Forest is, and Uni was able to read his thoughts."

"How'd she manage that?" asked Presto, his voice fully recovered now he'd let them finish healing him. He was a bit bewildered at the vast changes to their once baby unicorn however.

Eric shrugged. "She can do some unicorn things when she'd got that Alicorn Whip. I tried using it myself but it won't do anything for me except the whip part. But for Uni it let her teleport us from the Dragons' Graveyard and read Silvermane's directions today." He stretched and looked at the Magician. "Must be a unicorn thing."

Presto nodded and began folding the net. After a moment, he asked, "should we take this or leave it here?"

With a soft frown, Terri said, "it didn't help Ramuud or Dekion."

Ayisha looked up from the pack she was preparing for Uni. "How did it heal Tiamat and not Dekion? Both were hit with our energy blast."

"No," Diana sighed and explained, "Dekion wasn't hit by us. Tiamat rolled. He must have only been hit by the energy released from the demi-lich."

"And that's why he can't be healed," Ayisha added, softly. "A dragon can take that kind of hit, but not a human." She looked extremely worried, biting her lip as she tried to decide how much to tell the others. Finally, she decided she would want to know if Dekion was her friend. "If he doesn't get that cure before he dies, he'll become undead." Dekion's needs were as dire as her father, Ramuud's: the desert king wouldn't stop bleeding or leaking other fluid from his wounds. Only the constant attendance of Raevonn, the Elf Healer, was keeping him alive as she daily replaced his lost fluids. "Kelek is to be tried by my people for attempted murder."

Bobby grunted, shoving a roll of spare clothing into his pack. "Speaking of jerks with spells," he growled out then modified his tone to one of avid curiosity. "What'd you mean when you said you'd taken care of your death back on Earth, Eric?"

The Cavalier shrugged. "It's kind of a long story," he said, sounding self-satisfied. "But since we've got time, I can talk about me." He grinned at the comically distressed look on the Barbarian's face. "Hey, you asked."

"Yeah, I did." Bobby sighed and gestured with one hand. "So talk already."

With a slight nod, Eric put down his pack and crossed his legs as much as he could in the armor. He put his hands on his knees and said, "My dad never liked me."

"Aw, Eric, I think you're. . ."

Eric cut off Presto's words. "You were my best friend, Presto. Think back. You'll see I'm right."

The Magician frowned but fell quiet.

"Okay," Eric started again. "For those of you who don't know my dad, he's about six feet tall with brown curly hair and green eyes. My mom was about five-ten and had blond curls that spiraled, like in the antebellum pictures, and blue eyes." He gave them a moment to look at his own five foot eight height with straight black hair and brown-black eyes. "Dad was pissed when mom gave him two sons and neither of us looked like either of them. He filed some sort of legal paper to see if he could find out if we were legitimate, but I don't know what ever came of that." Eric's voice took on a bitter edge. "And he started divorce proceedings."

"Oh, Eric!" Sheila's teal eyes were full of sympathy.

He shrugged and said, "well, Mom got one up on him. She died before the divorce went through."

"Your mother died?" Bobby wished he hadn't started this conversation. "But you were always talking about her."

Eric looked at Bobby, shaking his head slightly. "No." His voice softened and he seemed to choose his words with care. "I've never talked about my real mom. I was two weeks old when she died of some staph infection she got in the hospital." He looked down at his hands, taking them from his knees to fold the fingers together. He said, "All together, my dad's had five wives unless he also divorced Amelia after I left." He lifted his dark eyes to Bobby's blue ones. "Usually, I talk about Amelia when I talk about my mom. I was eleven when she married Dad. She's the one with the awesome garden and all those parties."

Picking up his pack, Eric began carefully stuffing it with his supplies, taking a long time over each piece of equipment. He very carefully folded a spare tunic. "She's also the smartest of the lot. She looked over Dad's history and figured him out. See, Dad's an okay business man, but nowhere as good as Grandfather was. He just likes to think he can keep up. So, Dad marries for money to keep up appearances and give the business a jolt once in awhile. At least, that's how Michael explained it to me. When he gets bored of his wife, Dad divorces her and gets all her money and land in the settlements."

"That's cold," Diana said. She looked like she smelled something vile, her voice hard.

"But he's right," Presto finally agreed on a sigh. He'd witnessed things during his tutoring of Eric at the Montgomery Estate. "It's what his dad would do. I guess," he thought about it before saying, "but I liked your last mom, Eric. She was nice. She talked to me like I was a human being instead of an android in disguise or something."

"You mean the alien freak you turned out to be?" Eric joked, gaining a smile from Presto. The Magician had come a long way in his self-confidence, much to Eric's immediate delight. Eric added, "Yeah, I like Amelia, too, even if she did throw those stupid parties."

"You didn't like her parties?" Sheila asked, thinking it might have been fun to go to nice parties. In her family parties consisted of balloons, confetti, and lots of colors and noise. While those were great, a nice dress-up grown-up party would have been interesting.

Eric snorted and shook his head. "Dressed in a tuxedo and forced to stare at my dad's associates all night? No television, no play time, just standing around looking nice while the adults talked about things I couldn't care less about? The only fun I had at those things was when Michael and I would sneak into the conservatory and hide in the plants until some servant dragged us out muddy and complaining."

Presto sighed. "What did happen to your brother, Eric?" He hadn't seen his friend's older brother for the couple of years before they had gotten to the Realm.

"He ran away from home when I was twelve," Eric sighed. "That's what I was going to mention with this. Dad wanted Mom's money, but she left it to me and Michael in her will. He's the executor and can only touch it to give us stuff." Eric began folding his spare pair of trousers, taking the same slow care. At that speed, he'd be packed in about two days. He didn't look up as he spoke; he'd never even told Presto this next part. "When Dad married Amelia, she realized what he was doing and got some type of legal agreement to keep her money if they divorce. She was scared one of us might get hurt, and when Michael ran away, she got a private investigator to look for him without telling Dad. I think," he finally looked up into Presto's horrified gold eyes, "she thought Dad might've killed him or something. But that wasn't Dad's style." He shrugged, and Presto put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Well, when Amelia couldn't find Michael, she wanted me to get a will, just in case. Dad was already saying he'd declare Michael legally dead so I'd get his part of Mom's fortune. Amelia took me to her family's lawyer and signed the papers for me as my legal mother. So, I got a will at age twelve."

"That's creepy," Bobby said.

"No, it's sad, Bobby," Sheila corrected softly. She hated the misery in Eric's eyes. His words were matter-of-fact, but his body language screamed self-doubt. She could see the overwhelmed little boy he had been, facing the loss of a brother and having a step-mother who insisted he think about his own mortality.

Eric looked at the others. "Once Michael is declared dead, which hadn't happened while I was still there," he added quickly, "then I inherit Mom's fortune and both estates and the lake property. Before I got the will Dad would have gotten everything if I died, too." Suddenly, Eric got a malicious grin on his face. "But in my will I leave everything to my cousin Vivian." He laughed, even though only Presto seemed to get the joke. "Dad's always hated his brother's kids, especially the one who traipsed off to college to become an audio-visual major. Since my will was sealed until my death, Dad wouldn't have known that Vivian got everything." Eric shoved the trousers into the pack and brushed his hands on his upper thighs. "So, dad would have done better not to declare me dead. He'd have been able to keep dipping in the money if he said he was looking for me. Once I was dead, he was limited to the summer house he got from Marian, the horse ranch in Montana he got from Pamela, and the chateau in Milan he got from Jessica."

Presto snickered.

Bobby hooted with glee. "Oh, that's good!"

Standing, Ayisha moved around the clearing to sit next to Eric. Without a word she took his pack from him and began stuffing the equipment inside at a rapid, organized pace. "Five mothers. And your father was more interested in wealth than the happiness of his children," she sounded sad and disapproving.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, he thought we weren't his," he reminded her.

"Um," Bobby hesitated then hurried to ask, "whose were you?"

Stunned then laughing, Eric said, "Dad's of course, unless someone can prove otherwise. What he didn't get, but Amelia found out, was that my mother had been adopted. Her natural mother was from Italy and as dark haired and eyed as they come. She was short, too, about five foot four."

The desert princess merely looked at him a long moment before continuing with the packing.

Suddenly unsure of himself, Eric ran his hands across his thighs again. "So, uh," he began, searching for a subject to discuss. "Uh, Sheila and Bobby are siblings, and Presto's got Varla now-blow my mind, Presto!-and Diana's got a brother." He turned to Hank. "Guess you're the odd man out being the only one without siblings."

Hank shook his head and chuckled. "Wrong. I have siblings."

"You do?" Sheila was as surprised as everyone else, except Presto. He seemed to have already known that as he nodded. "How many?" She asked.

For a long moment, Hank didn't answer. Sheila frowned, "why won't you tell me?"

He looked at her and laughed softly. "I'm trying to calculate."

"What?" Bobby tilted his head. "You gotta do math to figure out how many brothers and sisters you have?"

"Yup," Hank agreed amiably. "Now, if you mean natural siblings, I have three, all sisters. Adopted siblings would be-uh-well, two on that side and four there-so," he grinned and said, "so, adopted I have five sisters and one brother. And foster I'd really have to do some major calculations."

The others started at him, even Presto this time. Finally, Sheila asked, "Your parents adopt and foster a lot?" She was feeling a bit overwhelmed just barely finding out something so significant to the man she loved.

Hank shook his head. "My natural parents gave me up for adoption, but I don't know why. They kept my three sisters. Then, a lot later, they adopted two more girls from the foster home they ran. I guess they just didn't know how to handle a boy, because their foster kids were always girls, too." He smiled to show he wasn't upset by the predilections of his natural family. "My adopted father was married for awhile, and they had three girls and a boy. He adopted me just before his divorce, but his wife never filled out the paper work to adopt me, so she's not legally my mother. I just think of her as Mom. My dad fosters a lot of kids," he smiled directly at Presto who flushed but smiled back. Taking that as permission, Hank added, "including Presto for a few years."

The others turned to look in surprise at the Magician who blushed again but nodded. "Yeah, long story short, my mom was having a rough time and her parents didn't want to care for a kid, so I got put in foster care. When Hank's dad offered to adopt me, my mom protested and took me back."

"Whoa," Bobby looked shocked. "So, you could have been Hank's adopted brother?"

"Yeah," Presto said softly.

Eric latched on a different piece of information. "You're adopted, Hank?" He couldn't fathom how Hank could so easily live with such a momentous thing.

Hank laughed. "Why, Eric? Never met a well-adjusted adoptee?" He grinned to take any sting from his words. "My dad runs the Knight Foundation."

"That's Amelia's favorite charity," Eric said then blushed since he'd just said his step-mom gave Hank's dad money all the time.

The Ranger just nodded. "And dad appreciates any donations he gets. Trust me. Feeding and caring for that many kids is a lot of work and expense." He smiled again at Eric. "So, yeah, I'm part of a huge family. The numbers always change." He shrugged and looked around the group, eyes lighting on Terri. "So, Terri, are you an only child?"

"Yes," she said. "And I'm feeling a bit odd-man-out here." Terri pouted playfully, earning a laugh from the others. She turned to Presto. "So, you're from the Realm?"

He nodded happily. "Yeah. That's why I've always been drawn to magic."

Bobby grinned, teasing, "oh, and what magic you can do. Some of your spells were real doozies, Presto!"

Presto shrugged. "I've gotten better. And some of those past spells weren't so bad."

Eric nodded, surprising the others. "Yeah, there was one that was really good. If I hadn't been so me-centered, I would have been really impressed at the time."

Bobby frowned and leaned forward. "Which spell was it, Eric?"

The Cavalier stood with a stretch. "Oh, the one where he transported an aircraft carrier."

"Huh?" Bobby blinked then growled, "no fair naming a spell I wasn't in the Realm for."

Slipping his hands to his hips, Eric gave Bobby a superior look. "Oh, but it was before you left the Realm, Barbarian."

"I don't remember an aircraft carrier, Eric." Sheila frowned. "I'm sure I'd have remembered something that big."

As Diana nodded her agreement, and Presto flushed bright red, Eric threw his hands up in the air.

"I even remember the words he used," the twenty-four year old said smugly. "He said '_alla-kadavie, United States Navy_.' And this huge honking aircraft carrier appeared. I tell you, it was the most impressive spell I'd ever seen. And he did it without his glasses, too." Eric grinned triumphantly at the others, who still seemed confused.

Presto nodded. In a small voice, he said, "that was in the _Tower of the Celestial Knights_. Eric and I were together there."

"Oh!" Bobby frowned then shook himself as he recalled just how ineffectual he'd been in the _Tower_.

Before the group could share any more reminiscences, a commotion drew their attention to several men dragging the wizard Kelek from a boarded wagon. The older man was struggling and swearing at his captors until he saw the unicorn herd nearby and the Elfish Uni even closer, leaning over to harvest some of the razor leaf. Eyes widening, spittle forming at the corners of his mouth, he screamed and tore his arms out of the grasp of the caravaneers. "You! You foul little unicorn bitch!" he screamed, waving a finger at Uni. "I see you've been cursed to walk on two legs."

Uni straightened, startled. The men grabbed for Kelek and he darted away from them. The unicorns started circling, trying to hem him in without coming too close. No one wanted to risk his evil anti-unicorn magic.

Kelek shouted again. "I'll help you, Unicorn Bitch!"

Eric started approaching, his face ablaze with anger and hate. The others quickly followed him. Uni fingered her alicorn, looking stunned by the verbal attack mixed with the questionable offer of help.

In a clear voice, she answered, "I don't need your kind of help, Kelek."

"Oh, but I insist." Kelek shot a hand forward just as one of the caravaneers made a lunge for him. Magical energy surged and shot directly towards Uni, who tried to duck out of its way.

Unfortunately, that was the exact wrong move to do as Uni had forgotten just where she was standing. When she bent over the vines willingly wrapped loosely around her neck and shoulders, causing the Elf to freeze in fear of decapitating herself. If she hadn't been so tiny, she would have been dead already.

Kelek laughed and threw more magic her way, screaming, "become a unicorn once more!"

"No! Uni!"

Eric threw himself towards Uni just as several unicorns moved to block the spell. Uni screamed. A vast violently purple mist sprang up, blocking all sight for the moment. Kelek laughed then choked as the caravaneers and Silvermane attacked him, the men pushing him to the ground but the unicorn lord spearing him on his alicorn. Kelek choked again and blood surged from his mouth and chest wound. As he dropped to the ground, dying, the mist began to clear.

Where Uni had been standing stood an elegant cream colored unicorn, gold flecks throughout the body. The mane and tail were long and jet black and the eyes were a deep intense brown, almost black they were so dark. The unicorn wore barding of silver and blue and sported an alicorn of the purest ebony entwined in golden filigree.

"Uni?" Bobby breathed, wondering at the distinct change from redhead to brunette, from pale white to cream and gold. And where'd she get the equine armor?

"Bobby?" Uni's voice came from low to the ground, behind the unicorn, who looked rather overwhelmed. Varla and Timothy hurried up and used their knives to cut her free of the entangling razor leaf. She sat up, staring up at the unicorn above her in awe.

Terri drew a deep breath, stunned. She half-whispered, "that's the unicorn from my vision." And, truly, the unicorn was as beautiful as she had claimed.

Timothy helped Uni to her feet and stepped back, looking around with a puzzled frown. He checked the ground, dreading what he might find among the dangerous healing vines. Finally, he looked past the plants and unicorns to the other _Champions_. "Uh, where's Eric?"

Uni gasped, hands going to her mouth as she stared at the new unicorn in horror. Her voice was almost inaudible as she said what was only just becoming apparent to the others.

_"Airk?"_

Continued in Chapter Three: The Road South


	3. The Road South

Title: The Road South

Author: Sam

Series: Choices Freely Stolen 03 / ?

Rating: M: language and future chapters

Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons

Summary: A fledgling unicorn, an injured Ranger, and a confused party of _Champions_. What a way to start a journey.

Note: Thanks for your patience. I'm on a research trip for my novel and writing on other things is slow. I will try to get chapter four out soon, as well. You're great. I appreciate you!

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

xxx

The unicorn looked at Uni with his dark eyes, confusion and fear emanating from his trembling body. He opened his mouth then closed it and finally settled for bobbing his head in misery.

"Oh, Eric," moaned Sheila.

Hank frowned and in a steady voice claimed, "We leave in one hour, Gang. Now we've got four cures to get." He gave his friend a sympathetic look then headed into the main healing tent in search of their weapons, Bobby following.

Uni reached over slowly and touched Eric's velvety nose, fingers just below the sapphire and silver chainmail around the horn on his forehead. The unicorn seemed uncertain at the touch, but he remained standing there. His dark eyes, wide in hesitant fear, met Uni's and he finally shut them, lowering his head with a soft whisper of chain links in what looked very much like defeat.

"Come on, Uni. Eric," Diana said, her voice steady if gentle. The Acrobat picked up Eric's pack, hesitated, then turned to Ayisha. "We'll need to repack for him." She turned as the princess nodded, picking up the dropped net and following the Acrobat towards the supply wagons.

Presto approached Eric and put a hand on his friend's forehead near the gold and ebony horn. "That was brave, Eric," he said as softly as Diana had spoken, "taking the hit for Uni without your shield. You saved her life." He moved his fingers under the protective barding and stroked once, lightly, and Eric opened his eyes to watch the Magician warily.

The red-haired Elf nodded, burying her face in Eric's neck, ignoring the metal; she was trembling as much as he was. If she'd become a unicorn from Kelek's spell, her neck would have been too large for that loop of vine. The realization of just how close to death she'd been made Uni's head spin. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to fall.

Eric let out a sharp whinny as Presto leapt to catch Uni, picking her up in his arms. Sheila and Terri hurried to help him, but Presto seemed quite able to lift the petite Elf without aid. The Magician turned to the former Cavalier and frowned at the shock in Eric's rolling eyes. "Hey! Don't _you_ pass out, Eric! I can't catch _you_!"

In answer, Eric shook his head, mane flying in raven-dark ripples. His eyes showed less panic, less confusion, though Eric still seemed uncertain. He stamped his right front hoof in a surprised reaction when Bobby walked over with club and shield.

Uni was coming around but remained in Presto's arms for the moment, and Bobby looked confused by the sight. "Uh," the Barbarian looked over at Eric then behind him at Hank, who followed with bow and javelin. "What do we do with Eric's shield?" Bobby turned back to Eric who gave the teen an unreadable stare.

The group paused to think and finally Uni looked at Presto. "Let me down?" He complied and she walked over to Bobby, still a bit unsteady. "I'll carry it. Once Airk's cured, we'll give it back." She reached for the Griffon Shield.

Bobby nodded, unsure how else to react, handing the shield to his former pet.

Suddenly, Terri shook her head and whispered, "this is wrong." Bobby and Uni turned to her while the others looked surprised. Terri, sounding troubled, said, "I saw Eric with this unicorn. He even had his shield."

The Barbarian frowned and glanced around the camp as if for answers. He saw Lorne walking with Avah between howdahs and looked relieved. Bobby nodded his head in that direction. "Maybe you saw Lorne? From behind they kind of look alike. I got them mixed up just this morning before breakfast."

Terri looked towards Lorne, studying him, then shook her head, adamantly. "No, it wasn't Lorne. The build's wrong. Eric's thinner and shorter by a couple of inches." She turned to Eric, studying his equine form. "Well, at least he was," she added, frowning.

Eric let out a snort.

Looking hopeful, Presto asked, "was that a laugh, Eric?"

The unicorn rolled his eyes and looked at his friend but didn't give any indication of an answer. Instead, he restlessly dug at the ground with his right front hoof. When his friends merely stared at him, he swung his head sideways with a soft rattle of chainmail, knocking Presto into Uni.

Presto grabbed Uni's arms, but the former unicorn began to laugh, even though she sounded close to tears. "What?" Presto asked, desperately wishing he could understand Eric now. He wondered if Varla or Kosar could pick up on the former Cavalier's thoughts.

"I think Airk wants to start the quest now." Uni smiled tremulously and reached over to touch Eric's nose.

The unicorn settled his restless movements and bobbed his head in return. Then, slowly, as if he was afraid of displaying any awkwardness, Eric bent his head low and touched the tip of his horn to Uni's hand. He lifted his head to gaze at her solemnly.

She looked down, studying the hand and the alicorn it gripped. A heartbeat passed. Then another. Suddenly she laughed and held up the silver alicorn. "I can use this to talk to Airk." She smiled proudly at Eric and he bobbed his head enthusiastically, letting out a soft nicker. As if embarrassed, Eric shut up just as quickly, eyes meeting Uni's, miserable. She stroked his nose consolingly.

Hank stepped over as he transferred the javelin into the same hand that held his bow. He placed a hand lightly on Eric's metal-covered withers. "Well, if no one's got a problem, let's leave now."

"Wait," Ayisha ran forward, followed by Diana, both carrying saddlebags. Diana smiled at Eric's look of sheer indignation: there was no other word to describe the haughty look in his fine brown-black eyes and the stiffening in his gold-flecked cream body. Ayisha reached over and grabbed Eric's barding near the neck. "You'll need supplies and, like it or not, My Brother, this is the best way for you to carry them." She began strapping on the bags. "Eric, were you aware you are wearing a saddle to go with your barding?"

Eric's eyes widened in shock again and he tried to turn his head to get a look at the equipment his armor had apparently been changed into. He caught a glimpse of a crimson saddle blanket and metallic sapphire-colored saddle worked with silver embroidery. He turned his head and curled his lip, but didn't make a sound.

Hank grabbed the chainmail covering the back and sides of the unicorn's neck and tugged, drawing Eric's immediate attention. "Hey, Buddy, we won't make you carry a rider unless you have to." The Ranger and the unicorn stared into one another's eyes for a long moment, some unspoken message relayed between them. Finally, as Hank let Eric go, Eric bobbed his head in agreement.

Ayisha folded the net and slipped it into one of Eric's bags. "Remember, Eric, equines are not meat eaters." When he turned uncertain eyes on her, she added, "you'll need to get used to the idea that your body is made to process grains, grass, and soft leaves. Let Uni guide you as to which are edible." At the misery in the former human's eyes, the princess stroked the exposed underside of his neck. "You will make a fine unicorn, My Brother. May your journey back to yourself be quick and peaceful." She patted him again then stepped back, right into Presto's arms.

Turning, Ayisha threw her arms around Presto, unaware or uncaring of the surprised reactions of those around them. Presto hugged her tightly to him. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "we'll come home as soon as we can, Ayisha." She nodded and they clung to each other for another long moment before Presto pulled away and stepped back. He turned to Hank and nodded his readiness.

The rest of the _Champions_ took leave of the travelers as quickly as they could and soon the eight were on their journey, hindered by Eric's cautious, stumbling movements as he tried to get used to walking on four long legs. His balance was off and he looked graceless and awkward. No one laughed as they took the south road away from the valley. They knew that Eric's uncertain movements could endanger them all.

xxx

As they moved further south, the road became easier. The dry, hot baked earth gradually smoothed into undulating grasslands strewn lightly with trees and bushes. The wind picked up as the time passed and grey clouds began to build on the horizon, though far enough away not to seem an immediate threat.

No one was inclined to talk and so they moved in silence, Eric and Uni in the front with Hank and Sheila in the rear. The Ranger felt this was best so Eric could be helped if he stumbled.

Perhaps an hour had passed when Sheila reached over and captured Hank's hand. "I'm worried, Hank." She looked at him.

He glanced at her then nodded, but asked, "about what?" There were so many things wrong, such potential for disaster, he wasn't sure which troubled her more-or if it was everything combined.

Sheila sighed. "About Eric and Uni. I know they were a-problem couple before, but now?"

The Ranger shrugged since there was nothing he could do for the star-crossed pair. "We'll worry about curing them both first. We can deal with the emotional repercussions later." He gently squeezed her hand, offering a small smile. "Besides, being a unicorn might teach Eric a thing or two."

"Yeah," chimed Bobby from right in front of them. "Like how to chow on grass and take a du. . ."

"Bobby!" Sheila hissed, flushing.

Her brother grinned unrepentantly at her and hefted his club to his shoulder. "Well, he will."

"I don't care. Poor Eric!" she glared at the teen.

Ahead of Bobby, Presto glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "For a kid nearly grown, you sure haven't got manners, Bobby."

The blond youth flushed but had to grin at Diana's quip of, "that's why he's the Barbarian." She walked with certainty next to Presto, right in front of Terri.

"Can it, Guys. No picking on each other this early in the quest." Hank sounded more teasing than stern.

"Well, how about answers then?" asked Terri. "I'd like to know what happened to everyone after Bobby came home."

As the others hadn't had time to discuss their separations no one protested. Even Eric perked up at the idea. The six humans moved up to spread on either side of Uni and Eric so they could talk, and the next several hours passed quickly.

'_Catch up_' came to a halt when Hank said, "I think we're going to get soaked."

"And it's getting pretty dark," Sheila added, gesturing to the setting suns.

The _Champions_ looked around for the first time in hours. The grasslands had given way to thick, springy marshland on either side of a compact rocky path picking its way further into the bog. The questionable route looked hazardous at best. The clouds had continued building until they loomed low and close, threatening a strong storm in the very near future.

"Uh, Guys?" Terri gestured to a cloaked figure standing to the side near a shelf of stable ground, apparently watching them. It stood about five foot nine inches, swathed in a dark grey hooded cloak, and leaned on a five foot wooden staff.

Uni stepped closer to Eric, restlessly adjusting the golden shield she carried on her left arm. Frowning, she looked at Hank, avoiding the figure. "If we don't continue, we'll have to backtrack into the storm some ways to find shelter. But we don't now how big the swamp is or the trail through it." She eyed the deepening dusk and the rapidly approaching storm clouds, a sheet of grey angling down in a torrent of rain.

The figure turned as if to look at the horizon then turned back and began to approach.

"I think he's coming closer," Presto's soft tenor sounded worried.

Eric restlessly pawed the ground, watching the cloaked figure distrustfully. He began to move to block Uni with his body, but Uni put a steady hand on his armored neck. "We don't have to speak to him," she said in a low voice.

Hank looked at his friends then stepped forward, cutting off the stranger before he could get to the others. "Hello. Is there something we can do for you?"

The cloaked figure stopped, leaning on his staff for a long silent moment. Finally, slowly, the stranger reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing a long fall of blonde spiral curls and thick lashed blue eyes in a round-cheeked, pixie-like face. She didn't smile, but the unknown woman wasn't frowning either. "More I do you."

"And what would that be?" Diana stepped forward, a friendly smile on her face though her eyes were wary.

The woman looked towards Diana and nodded, offering her first smile, lighting her face. "You storming shelter."

Nodding his head slightly, Hank asked, "how large is that swamp? We need to get past it."

She tilted her head, eyeing the dark clouds laced with bright flashes. Her smile dropped away as she looked at Hank. "Hour journey in fair." She turned her smile on Diana once more. "Shelter sooner."

Realizing the woman was responding better to her, Diana stepped beyond Hank and smiled again at the stranger. "Do you know someone who can get us through the marsh safely?" She felt Hank step back and silently approved the Ranger's understanding.

Fingering her staff, the woman turned her eyes to the rocky path into the bog. She looked at the Acrobat and smiled again. "I guide. Is near on straight 'long stones." She looked beyond Diana to her companions, her eyes running over each member and ending on Uni and Eric, though none of the _Champions_ were clearly visible in the growing darkness. "Not easy in rain dark."

Uni spoke up from behind Hank. "Straight? We can do that," she sounded unhappy, distant, drawing Hank and Diana's attention.

Having learned about Uni and Eric's relative isolation from much contact over the last few years, Hank thought he could understand the former unicorn's reluctance to trust any stranger. But they could use this woman's help. He softly said, "Uni, we can use a guide."

The woman looked back at Hank, frowning. "You make pay?"

"We don't have money," Presto said, stepping forward.

The frown grew, and the woman stepped back once, watching the magician warily. "Is near on straight. Hurry. Storm come." She tugged her hood up and turned, hurrying off towards a copse of pines.

"Wait," Diana called, frowning. She began to run after the woman but stopped at Hank's hand on her shoulder.

"We should go." He let go of the Acrobat and turned towards the dark path. "If we're lucky, we can stay in front of that storm." He gestured behind them but walked forward toward the stones. After only a couple of steps, Eric and Uni passed him to take the lead; Hank let them, falling to the rear once more.

xxx

A half hour of fighting driving wind and cold pelting rain had the _Champions_ drenched and muddy. Presto had loaned his robe to Diana, as she'd been the least dressed of the group, but no one was truly less soaked or miserable than the others.

The stone path had been fairly discernible until full night fell. Now, they warily followed in single file, Eric still picking his way in the lead. His head was down as he carefully watched the mud and occasional large stone in front of his feet.

"Eric?" Sheila shouted to be heard above the roaring storm. "What's that?"

Looking up, the unicorn narrowed his eyes to try to clarify the slowly bobbing lights ahead. There were two of them, at about waist height on a human, moving at a steady pace, like someone walking. The lights were almost directly ahead, slightly to the left of where Eric was heading. Stopping, the former Cavalier turned his head to look at those behind him. He curled his lip slightly and offered a soft whinny.

Uni turned and looked at the others. "Do we pick our own path or follow the lights?" She sounded doubtful but didn't explain what made her uncertain.

Bobby wiped a hand down his face, trying to brush the pelting water from his eyes. "Is it people or a house?"

"I-I'm not sure, Bobby," Uni looked back at the lights with a shiver.

"We don't want to wander off the path." Hank advised. "Eric, are the lights on the stone path?"

The unicorn looked back to the bobbing waist-high lights and looked back at the Ranger. He curled his lip again and blew out, pawing his right front hoof.

Holding up her silver alicorn, Uni closed her eyes and concentrated. It began to glow with a soft metallic gleam. Eric's eyes fell on the former unicorn and he stared intently at her. Finally, the Elf turned back to Hank. "The lights aren't straight ahead, but they could be on the path. It has turned briefly before." She shook her head. "I say we go our own way."

Bobby shook his head, blond hair plastered to his head in freezing strands. "I saw we follow the lights, Uni. Those people can help us." He shuddered and looked straight at the woman who had once been his pet unicorn. "I know you've been alone for years with only Eric, but you've gotta learn to trust again sometime, Uni."

She opened her mouth, eyes widening, then shut it again, turning forward. She shook her head, the long red mass hanging wetly about her slender figure. "Whatever you say, Bobby." Her tone was soft, almost inaudible, though Presto, right behind her, heard.

The Magician turned and spoke to Bobby. "She said you choose."

Narrowing blue eyes, Bobby nodded and gestured towards the lights. "Then lets go ask for help. We'll freeze if we stay out here much longer. And Eric might slip and break a leg."

Flattening his ears back against his head, Eric shook his head and let out a sharp, short whinny. He didn't look back but merely turned his not-so-steady steps towards the bobbing lights. After only three steps, the error became quite evident as Eric began to sink fast, his front legs sliding down the slick stones and into the sucking bog. His greater weight pulled him down and he thrashed, screaming in terror.

"Airk!" Uni jumped forward, trying to grab for him and wishing his armor had included reins or a lead rope. "Airk!"

A bright light temporarily exploded high over the scene as Hank let loose an arrow into the sky. The two lights had vanished as if they'd never been: will-o-wisps to lure travelers to a watery demise. He lit the sky again as Presto pulled off his hat, trying to think of a spell, and Sheila began going through her pack, looking for rope.

A dark figure darted past the group and slopped into the mire next to the flailing unicorn. Her hood had come off in her mad dash, revealing the reluctant stranger of earlier-obviously she'd been following them since they entered the swamp. Now, she ripped the long rope belt from her waist and tossed part over Eric's neck, catching it and pulling his head towards her.

"Whoa! Easy big fella!" She moved out of the thrashing range of Eric's hooves and horn; he was too scared at the rapid sinking to register that he was being helped. The woman tugged again.

Uni jumped to her side and began to help her with the improvised lead. "Airk! Stop fighting us." She yelped, a braying sound, as Eric swung his head and dragged her closer to the deeper mire. Uni let go and scrambled back onto the dubious safety of the path. She gripped the alicorn in both hands and willed her unicorn magic to reach beyond his fear.

Suddenly, a glowing rope shot out and around Eric's neck, circling tightly, but not choking. Hank called out, "help pull him free!" He began tugging his energy arrow-rope one handed.

Sheila, Diana, and Terri joined in. Presto gave up on his spell and joined in, as well, tucking his hat into his waistband instinctively from long years of hiding it. With a groan, Bobby dropped his club to the path and surged into the muck to help the stranger with her rope lead. Uni mentally reached soothingly to her longtime companion.

'_Airk. Stop fighting. We are helping. Calm down. I'm here, Airk._'

Slowly, Eric seemed to register their efforts and Uni's thoughts, and he stopped fighting them. He tried to help them pull him from the mire, pulling at his feet and leaning into their tugging ropes. Long moments passed.

With a sucking reluctance, the swamp gave up its prey and Eric nearly toppled his rescuers as he came free. He'd been struggling so hard, he nearly overshot the path and landed in the other side of the bog, but caught himself in time. With a loud whinny, he shook his head, pulling the rope lead from the hands of Bobby and the stranger; Hank's energy rope dissipated.

Bobby scooped up his club as Hank wrapped an arm over his painful chest wounds, reopened once more in their efforts.

"Follow. I guide." The woman's voice was gruff, her glare pure annoyance, as she turned to lead them the rest of the way from the storm-tossed swamp; they fell in behind her, Eric and Uni right behind, Hank once more in the rear. She ignored the return of the bobbing lights, staying on the hard-to-see path. With one hand, she gestured to the dancing globes and grunted, "death trick light."

"Tell me about it," moaned Presto, earning a wary glance from the stranger and a poke of warning from Diana. He shut up, remembering that this woman seemed to dislike men. He certainly didn't want to wind up stranded again.

Continued in Chapter Four: Reluctant Help

Author's Note: the conversations concerning their past exploits have been cut for pacing reasons. However, if people are interested in exposee, I can write them up and post them separately as a one shot. Let me know if you want the verbal take on their six years (nine for Bobby and Terri) of solo exploits. Thanks.

Sam


	4. Reluctant Help

Title: Reluctant Help

Author: Sam

Series: Choices Freely Stolen 04 / ?

Rating: M: language, suggested violence, and future chapters

Setting: September 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons

Summary: The _Champions_ make it through the first obstacle only to land right into a second one.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

xxx

Within half an hour the blonde woman led the eight travelers from the swamp and towards a small hillside cavern. The doorway was barely big enough to allow Eric, ducking, to enter, but inside the cave opened into a sizable room, rather dry and fairly warmer than the driving rain outside.

To the rear rain splashed down the interior wall, denoting air vents, and to the left a cold stream ran along the wall, providing fresh water. To the right was a large furred skin hanging on the wall, smelling of dried spices and smoked meat, and sitting beside were a battered trunk and rolled sleeping pallet. Near the front entrance, but away from the open doorway, was a large stack of firewood and a smaller crate of kindling. Beyond the wood was an even larger clear area with a massive wooden rack, possibly for drying skins and meat. This was the cave of a self-sufficient hunter able to hole up for days or even weeks against harsh conditions.

The woman began building a fire into a blackened, rock-encircled pit using quick sure movements. It blocked most of the entrance way but the chill from the storm began to dissipate as the flames licked at the wood.

When she had the fire going, she stood and moved back to the others, beginning to remove her soaked grey cloak, her silver shot grey breeches and tunic matching her silver and grey knee-high boots. "Strip. Dry." She stretched the cloak over one of the drying racks. Opening the trunk, she took out several luxurious furs and embroidered woolen cloaks and brought them to the group, dumping them in a dry spot close to the fire. She went back to the trunk and gathered long swathes of soft linen fabric, bringing those back as well and holding one out to Diana. "Dry," she repeated, offering a smile to the pretty Acrobat.

Diana smiled back and took the cloth. "Thanks. You saved us." She removed the worked gold head piece she wore and began to dry her hair then looked at the woman. "I'm Diana."

"Dara," the woman said and handed a cloth to Sheila then Terri. She offered another to Uni, who hesitated before taking it with a small, "thank you." Dara put most of the other cloths down on the ground then moved to Eric's side with two in her hands. Hank, Presto, and Bobby didn't argue, helping themselves.

Uni stepped up to Eric's side, frowning at Dara.

The woman turned to look Eric over and reached to unbuckle his head piece. "Is steed who?" She looked at Uni.

Maroon eyes widening, Uni quickly tried to translate the woman's broken Basic. Finally, she realized what the question meant and nodded. "Yes," she said firmly. "He's mine." She began to unbuckle the soaked barding on Eric's back, not daring to look her friend in the eye after saying he was a possession rather than a companion. The former Cavalier didn't respond, hanging his head in exhaustion and stepping slowly from one hoof to another as the two women worked.

Unperturbed by Uni's hostile possessiveness, Dara nodded and patted Eric's throat where the armor didn't reach; he opened his brown-black eyes and watched her with a deep wariness. "Beautiful," she said, her voice full of approval, drawing a surprised look from Uni. Dara finished unclasping the armor and slid it from Eric's head then dropped it in shock when she'd revealed the bloody bandage around Eric's head and horn.

"Oh!" Sheila looked horrified. "I didn't think to check! Oh, Eric! That must hurt!" The redhead stepped closer to the trio but stopped at Uni's head shake.

Eric bobbed his head wearily, in agreement that he hurt, closing his eyes, but continued to stand and let Uni remove his chainmail barding. He was trembling with cold and fatigue. At the sudden release of the rest of his armor, he let out a neighing sigh. Uni began working on his despised saddle.

Dara stepped forward. "Unicorn?" She reached out a hand, paused, then touched the ebony and gold alicorn carefully. Eric turned his head to watch her with wary brown-black eyes, suspicion evident in his stiff stance; she didn't seem to notice his distrust. Instead, she turned and headed quickly into the skin-covered side cavern, returning with a basket. She moved to Eric's side once more and shot a glare at the still dripping _Champions_. "Strip. Dry," she ordered then turned back to Eric.

Presto flushed lightly but removed his tunic and trousers, not looking at his friends as he continued to dry off. He wanted to be dry, and that wouldn't happen if he stayed in the wet clothing. He was relieved when he saw the others begin copying him, undressing to their skivvies, except Uni who was still tending Eric. Hank's bandages were soaked with blood and travel dirt once more and Presto knew the Ranger would be their next patient.

Uni finished Eric's saddle and moved to block Dara who had reached for the bandages on Eric's head. Instead, the former unicorn began unwrapping the old soaked cloth. She felt guilty for not thinking that the claw injury from the vampire would remain after Kelek's transformation spell. Gently, Uni stroked Eric's velvety ears as she worked to carefully ease the bandages off. She didn't want to cause him more pain than he already was in.

The blonde woman shrugged at Uni's possessive behavior and moved to begin drying Eric with her cloths. She glanced back at the huddled humans, approval in her eyes when she noted they had undressed and dried. When Bobby reached for one of the warm furs, she nodded and turned back to the unicorn she helped tend.

Presto looked at the others and whispered, "why'd she help if we can't pay?"

Sheila shook her head, but turned to the woman before Presto could make the mistake of asking for them. Dara had responded better to the women-even Uni who was blatantly hostile to her. "Dara? Thanks for coming after us. That was awfully nice since we couldn't hire you."

Dara looked over at her and smiled suddenly, her face softening again. "Help wander. Pay later."

The Thief looked at the others then back to their unusual host. "I'm not sure how we'll be able to pay you later. Maybe we could do some work for you after the storm clears?" She recalled that Hank had said he'd survived on his own by working from town to town.

The woman laughed and shrugged. "Possible."

Uni finally spoke again, her voice soft, still distrustful. "You're wet. I can take care of Airk."

"Airk?" Dara looked at Uni, eyes curious.

"Actually," Terri jumped in, seeing anger flare in Uni's eyes at Dara's unwitting mistake. "His name's Eric. Uni's the only one allowed to call him Airk."

"Oh." Dara nodded. "Eric." She offered Uni another smile, but the redhead merely turned and finished unwrapping the bandages, revealing the freshly bleeding claw marks across Eric's forehead and around the horn, which had appeared right on his injury during the transformation. Dara's eyes widened further. She touched Eric's shoulder with a trembling hand and breathed, "clawing-"

As if slapped, Uni reared back and turned a look of pure hate on the woman. "Don't touch him!"

"Uni!" Bobby was horrified by the pure hostility reverberating so noticeably through the normally gentle former unicorn.

In response, Uni shot the Barbarian an annoyed glare then turned to Dara. "Yes. A vampire hurt him." Her voice sounded reluctant, her face still twisted in disapproval.

Dara offered another smile, ignoring the hostility. "Beautiful," she repeated and took her hand from Eric. She pushed the basket towards the Elf and turned to her other guests, her smile slipping a bit. "Food." The still wet woman hurried back into her side cave.

Hank turned to the others and kept his voice low. "We need to be careful, Gang. I'm not sure what kind of payment she'll want for her help. Keep an eye on your weapons at all times."

Checking that her locket was hidden by the fur she'd wrapped into, Terri nodded, frowning. Absently, she said, "I wonder why she hates men?"

"Not hate. Not trust," Dara said with a disdainful sniff as she came back out to the main room. She put a large cauldron on the fire and scooped water, using a bowl, from the stream into the pot. When it was half full she began adding dried meat to soak.

Standing, she stripped down to her own skivvies at last, revealing a body covered in old scars, practically neck to ankle and over her arms. She looked at the others defiantly and turned so they had a good look before she grabbed a drying cloth and began to vigorously dry herself. "Violent beasts men. Selfish. Lusting." She deliberately pinned a look on Presto then Hank. When she turned her look on Bobby, she looked him over thoughtfully. "Young. Learn nice now." She nodded and wrapped in a fur, grabbing the ends and tying it toga-style so she could still move about with her hands free.

Bobby blinked and looked at the others then blushed lightly. "Uh-yeah-I want to be nice." Her Basic was hard to understand but he thought he had the gist of it. She felt he was young enough to learn not to hurt women. "Um-Dara?" he tried, hoping he'd been right and she'd tolerate him for his youth.

She looked at him, eyes wary but not stepping back from him as she had Hank or Presto. "Want?"

"Uh-just thought I'd say I'm Bobby. These are my friends. You met Diana and that's Uni and Eric and that's Hank and Presto. That's my sister Sheila, and this is Terri." He gestured to each then took Terri's hand, unconsciously trying to show he was a nice guy. Bobby didn't like being assumed violent, even if his temper ran hot.

Dara's eyes followed each introduction then she nodded, turning back to the meat on the fire. "Dry cloth," she offered to no one in particular.

Hank immediately started pulling their clothes from the soaking pile. When Dara indicated the drying rack, he nodded and headed over there with his bundle. Presto and Sheila followed, Bobby at their heels with Terri. Diana approached Dara instead.

"Want some help?" She slipped the golden headpiece back on her damp black curls. "I've been known to make a good stew. Even Eric's said so in the past." The Acrobat offered the young woman a friendly smile, hiding her anger at whoever had hurt her so badly.

Moving aside to allow Diana room at the pot, Dara smiled and nodded. "Unicorn speak?"

"Only to me," Uni called out, less bitterness and anger in her voice. She berated herself privately for her distrust of the stranger. Dara had done nothing but help them; she'd even helped save Eric's life. The woman didn't deserve Uni's distrust. The redhead couldn't understand why she felt such hate towards the blonde, but she would fight it.

"Unicorn eat stew?"

Uni blinked at Dara's question and recalled that Eric wouldn't be able to eat the meat in the stew, even though Diana had claimed he'd done it in the past. Making a quick decision, she sighed and turned fully to Dara. "He's not able to eat meat like this. He used to, but he's under a curse."

Dara looked confused, studying Eric with narrowed eyes. Her gaze traveled back up to the claw marks on Eric's forehead. "Hurt?"

Eric shook his head, mane limply clinging to his damp gold-flecked hide. He moved closer to the fire, trying for warmth, and Uni began drying him once more. He carefully nuzzled his nose against her shoulder and Uni lay her face against his damp neck, inhaling. A long moment passed before she lifted her head and began to dry him again.

She continued her explanation. "He wasn't a unicorn before. He was cursed. We're going to find a cure." She didn't mention her own curse or those on their friends back north. She didn't feel right giving out too much information.

Sitting back on her heels, Dara studied Eric with intent eyes. She finally stood without the need of her hands, displaying an acrobatic grace that pleased and surprised Diana. "Where go cure?" Dara asked as she moved to her side cave, reaching for the draped fur doorway. She looked at Uni.

Uni looked to the others and Hank didn't disappoint. He nodded permission to talk about their quest. But he was the one who started to speak, in a calm friendly voice. He was determined to show this skittish woman that not all men were the beasts she assumed them to be. "Our friends are hurt and Uni and Eric were cursed. We're going to find a healer who can help them. We've heard the healer's in the Singing Woods to the south of here."

Dara stiffened, hand clutching at the fur door. Her blue eyes widened and she turned her surprised gaze on Hank. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Heart Unity."

"That's right," Sheila stepped towards her softly, feeling odd in her fur toga and bare feet. "Um, we were told Heart's Unity is in the Singing Forest and can help us heal curses? Is that what you heard?" The Thief wanted to trust Raevonn's information but she felt a second opinion would be very nice; after all Sheila had only known the Elf healer a few hours.

The blonde woman pulled the door curtain back and disappeared into the side cavern without an answer.

Sheila sighed and moved to help Uni dry Eric's chilled body. The former unicorn didn't protest the help this time, denoting that it was Dara she mistrusted. With another sigh, Sheila softly asked, "what's wrong, Uni? Why don't you like Dara? She saved Eric's life."

Eric turned his head to look back at Sheila near his hindquarters. He nickered softly, shaking his head. The two redheads watched him, but neither responded to the former Cavalier.

Placing a hand on Eric's withers, Uni let out a slow breath. "I don't know why, Sheila." She turned maroon eyes to meet teal. "I just don't. I look at her or hear her and suddenly I get chills."

Bobbing his head in response, Eric whickered.

Sheila frowned and looked from Uni to Eric and back. "Is it because you two aren't used to people anymore?"

The re-entrance of Dara interrupted the private conversation and the blonde brought a rolled hide to the fireside, though not close enough to burn. She squatted down and unrolled the large material, revealing brightly colored patterns sewn into the hide. "South," she trailed a finger down the hide, skimming over trees and rivers and other topography marked clearly in fine, bright threads. Ending with one finger on a series of odd lines in what seemed to be a random set of twists and turns, she looked up and straight at Uni. "Singing Forest."

Uni stopped drying Eric to step over and look at the map, frowning. She scrutinized the varied lines. "It looks like a maze. . ."

A loud gasp drew everyone's attention and Terri shuddered. Her eyes lit up a bright metallic gold, and an answering gold shimmered from under the fur toga. The Dreamer dropped to her knees, unaware of her surroundings or the rack of wet clothing she knocked over. As Bobby gasped and jumped over the fallen rack, Terri began to shake horribly. She seemed unaware of even the Barbarian's arms sliding around her as she mentally spiraled into another place and time:

_Weed choked gravel broken by reaching roots stretched in various directions, winding among overgrown thorny bushes towering overhead. The questionable path twisted beyond sight as the lonely sound of wind trailing through broken topiary swirled from all around. The curving corridor of greenery split into multiple twists, a looming shaggy trunk capped by an umbrella of fluted green and grey moss shadowed one of the left paths. The tall blond in the grey cloak gestured towards that line of gravel and the armored unicorn passed her by, heading directly towards the odd tree. His head was down, eyes watching the broken ground, and he didn't see the tree shift a foot closer to him. Someone screamed, the sound reverberating._

-echoing in the confines of the cavern as Terri covered her face and fought the encircling arms around her.

"Terri! It's Bobby!"

"Leave her!" Dara's voice sounded enraged as the woman grabbed Bobby in surprisingly strong hands, pulling him from his girlfriend. "Leave!"

Sheila shook her head and grabbed for Dara. "No! Dara, Bobby's not hurting Terri." She wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled, trying to get the woman away from the Barbarian as he turned to try to pull out of her strong grip.

Hank knelt down and touched Terri's head. "Hey, Terri, we're here."

"It must be a bad one this time," Presto said heading for the bowl by the stew pot. He grabbed it and filled it with icy water from the cavern stream then headed over to Terri's other side.

By then the Dreamer's eyes had faded back to denim blue, her locket dimmed to a dull golden gleam, and her skin paled as she trembled in the aftermath of the horrible vision. She accepted the bowl of water, sipping.

Diana moved to help Sheila pull Dara from Bobby. "Whoa, Dara. Relax. Terri's fine. It was a nightmare." She gripped the woman's chin and forced her to face Terri. "See? She's fine now."

Taking in the sight of the shaken brunette, Dara stopped fighting. She stilled under the two women, her blue eyes wide and watchful, her hands clasping one of Sheila's arms and one of Diana's. Finally, she nodded and dropped her hands completely. "Terri hurt?" She pushed up to a sitting position, not looking at the seventeen year old she'd been fighting so roughly a moment before.

"No," Sheila said. "Terri has nightmares. Bobby was helping her."

"I'd never hurt Terri," Bobby added, his voice filled with disgust. He pulled the fur back into place over his hips, tightening the shoulder knot once more. Giving an exasperated glare to his hostess, he moved to Terri's side and took her into his arms. "Hey, Terr. I'm here."

Terri nodded and burrowed into her boyfriend, absently letting Presto take the water bowl from her limp fingers. "Bobby, it was horrible. There was this overgrown garden with hedges and a tree that was stalking Eric."

"Stalking Eric?" Hank frowned and petted the young woman's hair once more. "What kind of tree?"

She shook her head in answer, trying to get the vision out of her mind and knowing she couldn't let it go. It was important to remember these waking nightmares. These visions were one of the only ways the _Champions of Power_ could be prepared for what would come. Taking a deep breath, Terri forced herself to describe the maze-like topiary garden and the looming hairy trunk with the fluted cap. "Like a huge mushroom," she finished and buried her face into Bobby's neck at last.

The other women allowed Dara to rise and the blonde once more smoothed out the hide map, though she kept a wary eye on her male guests, especially Bobby. Pointing to the dark curving lines once more, she said, "Maze Castle." Tracing her finger further down south of the maze to a pattern of differing greens, she said, "Singing Forest."

Uni called over from where she was drying Eric's legs. "Is there a way around the maze?"

Dara looked over then back at the map, tracing her fingers over browns and yellows worked around the black maze and green forest. "Mountain block. Quick way maze."

"And how long's the quick way," Diana asked. She didn't want to risk Eric to some stalking tree, but Dekion's life, as well as Ramuud's, depended on speed.

Nodded her understanding of the question, Dara brought her fingers back to the brown and grey area that denoted the swamp they were at the edge of. She trailed her fingers down the embroidered hide and touched a series of brown and grey oddly shaped marks that appeared close to their present spot. "Dance Rock two moon dark." She slid her finger slightly further to bright yellow and tan threads woven a great swath over the hide, but as thin as a finger nail's thickness. "Sand Shift three moon dark. Day possible travel. Two day possible." She moved her fingers over more green tree marks and caressed a rather large swath of varying blues with brown flecks. "Crystal Water five moon dark." She moved her fingers further south to the maze and looked up. "Maze Castle seven moon dark. Possible." Dara looked around at the group, her eyes quickly skimming over Bobby to land on Diana. "Not straight ten moon dark possible."

"Ten months?" Sheila said, turning troubled eyes to Hank. "Should we risk the maze if it's only seven months?"

Hank ran a hand through his damp blond hair then winced, curling his arm around his torso. "Since Terri was able to warn us, I think it'd be a good idea to go the shorter time. The others need those cures as quick as possible. We need to bring Heart's Unity back to camp."

Sheila took his hand and lifted it, frowning. "We need to get that bandaged, Hank." She began to pull him to Uni and Eric where the medicine basket still sat. She quickly unwrapped the soaked linens.

Showing sudden interest, Dara watched the pair move. "Hurt how?"

The Ranger sank to the cave floor and said, "I was attacked by a ghast."

She nodded slowly then stood and moved to her side cave, appearing quickly with a pottery jar of something foul smelling. Without any permission, Dara dipped out a generous handful and plastered it across Hank's gashed chest. He winced, biting back a scream of raw pain, but Dara ignored his reaction and wound several clean linens tightly around him. "Heal rot touch."

"Rot touch?" Sheila gasped. "What's that?"

Dara looked at her then at the others. She shook her head at the confusion and worry she noted. "Not-dead rot touch. Kill slow. Die be not-dead." She looked to Hank. "You die be not-dead. Rosemary tincture heal rot touch. You live."

Hank paled at the realization that his injuries could easily turn him into a ghast. He hadn't known.

Reaching out to touch the pottery jar of goop, Diana looked hopefully at Dara. "Can it heal a demi-lich blast? Hank was hurt by ghasts and Eric by a vampire. But Dekion was hurt by a demi-lich. He's-" she forced herself to say it, "dying from it."

The hunter looked into her pot and shrugged. "Not hurt try. Not use demi-lich." She looked up. "Not heal vampire. Vampire much strong."

"Oh," Diana sighed. "A Demi-lich is stronger." She frowned then looked straight at Dara. "But he's only a day away. We could try, right?" She looked at the others.

Hank nodded. "Sure we could. Dara can we please use the healing salve for Dekion? They can pay you at the camp." He knew that the others could provide cloth, money, food, or whatever the woman wanted in return for her healing mixture. It burned like fire on his wounds, but he felt as if it was easier to move, as if the tears didn't go quite so deep anymore. It was very possible this woman could help them before they even got to Heart's Unity and the Singing Forest.

Dara's eyes lit up at the mention of payment. She nodded happily and offered the salve to Diana. "Take. Hand for wound." She pantomimed slopping on an entire handful for a wound.

The Acrobat sighed. "Any more? It's his entire body that's hurt." She looked at Dara hopefully, but her face fell when Dara shook her head.

"No. All gone. Much not-dead swamp. Make more dark sun."

Presto jumped into the conversation, asking softly, "you can make more during an eclipse?"

Warily, the woman nodded, but kept her eyes on Diana. "More dark sun two dark moon. Make travel."

"You want to travel with us?" Presto asked before realizing he'd chased her away the first time in the swamp by butting in.

Fortunately, Dara merely nodded. "Make tincture travel. Make pay you." She looked towards Presto.

He frowned and held his hands out from his fur-wrapped body. "We don't have money," he reminded her.

"Camp make pay?" She gestured towards the swamp. "Go Singing Forest. Go camp. Make pay."

Hank looked at the others then at Dara and nodded, offering his hand solemnly. "When we return from the Singing Forest to the camp, we can pay you. It's a deal."

Dara looked at his hand then nodded and moved to wash her hand off in the stream. She rolled the hide and tucked it under her fur toga then began to stir and poke the softening meat.

Diana looked at the others and smiled hesitantly, still worried. "Looks like we've hired a guide."

To the back of the cave Uni stood up. Eric pawed the rock ground with his right front hoof, nuzzling his nose carefully into Uni's hip. She stroked his ears, frowning. Neither was very happy with their newest member.

Continued in Chapter Five: Bobby's Birthday


	5. Setting Routines

Title: Setting Routines

Author: Sam

Series: Choices Freely Stolen 05 / ?

Rating: M: blood, implied violence

Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons

Summary: The first two weeks of journeying promises a whole lot more trouble than anyone suspected.

Note: Sorry, but I found that I needed an extra chapter to make sense, so 'Bobby's Birthday' is next.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

xxx

08 September 1992

By the time the stew was ready everybody was dry and Uni had managed to find enough vegetation in Dara's stores to feed Eric and herself. Though she could eat meat, as she had done occasionally for the last six years, she had decided to keep Eric company by sharing his meal. As they ate, Uni leaned against Eric's side, though no one else took such liberties.

Sheila gestured to the hide map Dara had placed next to her while eating. "How far south have you been, Dara?"

The woman looked up and shrugged, smiling at the red-haired Thief. "Enough."

When the blonde wasn't more forthcoming, Sheila tried again. "Have you ever been to the Singing Forest?"

"No," Dara replied with a smile. "Go Crystal Water. Not swim. Not more go."

"Oh," Sheila nodded though she wondered how they'd cross the Crystal Water if Dara wasn't able to swim. And how deep was the water? Questions suddenly filled her mind and Sheila sighed, reaching for the map. "Maybe you can answer a few questions?"

Dara's hand shot out and snatched the embroidered hide out of the other woman's reach. With a severe frown, blue eyes darkening to near black, she snapped, "mine!"

Surprised, Sheila's eyes widened in confusion and a little fear. She pulled her hand back to her lap. "I don't want to take it, Dara. I only want to look at it." Her voice sounded small, apologetic.

Expression unreadable, the hunter studied the petite redhead carefully. Finally, hesitantly, she unrolled the hide and spread it out, keeping a hand possessively on the embroidered map all the while. "Look," her voice sounded wary.

Jumping in, acting as peacekeeper, Diana asked, "You've been to Crystal Water, right, Dara?"

"Yes." Dara turned a sunny smile on the Acrobat.

Diana smiled back, mentally noting that there were now only three members of their party who hadn't offended, or purposely snubbed, Dara: Eric, Terri, and Diana herself. With a guide this touchy, would they manage the seven months there and another seven months back? The odds were against fourteen months without a major conflict - - and just over a year was a long time for their healers to try to keep Dekion and Ramuud alive. Things were looking next to impossible. Sighing, Diana asked, "Is Crystal Water a lake?"

Dara shook her head, laughing softly. "Not lake. River. Much river. Fast. Wide. Long. Deep." She waved both hands in example of each word, apparently forgetting her suspicions of Sheila's honesty as she let go of the map completely.

Sheila wisely kept her hands to herself, mentally vowing not to reveal her ability to turn invisible unless absolutely necessary; Dara would probably lose all trust in the Thief if she knew Sheila could slip around unseen. And Hank was right: they had no idea what Dara might demand in payment for Dekion's medicine in a couple of months. Best not to reveal their weapons unless they had to. So far, the blonde seemed not to remember Hank using the Energy Bow in the swamp or Uni's alicorn use.

"Is there a way across?" Diana asked, leaning back a little to avoid being hit, but smiling at Dara's enthusiasm. At least she seemed to get over her anger quickly.

"Not know. Not swim. Not go more. Go home." She smiled and turned to Uni, "Eric swim?"

Eric lifted his head, dark eyes narrowing much as they used to when he was insulted as a human. Bobbing his head, Eric blew through his lips in a manner reminiscent of Uni from her foal days.

Translating for her longtime companion, Uni said, "myeah. Airk swims." She didn't add that the former Cavalier would have to relearn the activity since his transformation.

Dara nodded and continued to smile at Uni. "Uni swim?"

The former unicorn blinked at the question then frowned softly. "Uh - - myeah. I swim." She had not gotten a chance to swim much when traveling with Eric the past few years, but she didn't want to tell Dara of her own transformation and subsequent weaknesses. She felt it was best to let Dara wonder just what curse Uni was under. As if to reassure her, Eric nuzzled his soft nose against the back of her neck and Uni smiled at his contact. "We all swim," the red-haired Elf added.

But something about Uni's speech caught the guide's attention and she leaned forward. "Myeah?" she imitated the horsey sound, avid interest in her face.

Uni flushed bright red over her pale face and neck. She narrowed her maroon eyes on Dara and pulled back her top lip in an old habit of annoyance. She stiffened, lifting her chin and throwing her shoulders back. Eric snapped his head around to stare at Dara, his dark eyes narrowed and lip curled in much the same way as Uni.

Again, Terri intervened for Uni's speech problem. "She has trouble saying some words, Dara. She means 'yes'." Terri's voice was less than warm, showing the woman that no one would appreciate teasing on this subject. After all, Dara's Basic was even more troubled than Uni's.

As if oblivious to any implied insults or threats, the hunter smiled at Uni in her friendly fashion. Instead, still referring to the swimming requirement, Dara nodded in apparent approval and said, "Good." She turned back to Sheila, looked at her map which remained untouched next to her, then smiled widely at the Thief. "Question more?"

Unsure if Uni was going to continue being insulted by Dara's imitation, Sheila nodded and offered a small smile in return. She didn't think Dara had been intentionally insulting Uni; the hunter obviously had just as much trouble with their language. "Shifting Sand? You said we could pass through it in a day or two?" She hoped she'd translated Dara's broken Basic correctly.

"Yes. One, two possible." The hunter picked up the map and carefully rolled it up and tucked it once more in the fur toga she wore. "Now sleep. Go day new." She stood and walked into her storage cave, leaving the others to settle down by the fire and get what rest they could while the storm howled outside.

Everyone wanted to talk, but no one had any energy after the long day they'd had. Eric lay his head down on his forelegs and watched with half closed eyes as the others made themselves as comfortable as possible. In the end, Uni lay curled next to Eric, Hank and Sheila lay side by side, and Bobby had an arm wrapped around Terri. Diana and Presto lay back to back. It was some time before each dropped off to sleep, one by one.

xxx

08 September 1992

Sunlight splashing over his face and into his eyes woke Presto and he stretched. He ached from the unfamiliar hardness of a solid rock bed; Ramuud's howdahs were so much more comfortable. Opening golden eyes, the Magician blinked at the blur of colors before him, though the aromatic scent hitting his nose denoted someone was up and cooking.

Presto reached for his glassed and frowned when they weren't where he thought they'd be. He stretched his hand further, patting carefully. Changing to a gentle sweeping motion, he finally sat up and called out "has anyone seen my glasses?" He no longer harbored a fear of temporarily losing them, but he certainly needed them on a long-term basis;and the golden-eyed man didn't know where he could get a replacement on this journey.

"Hunh?" a feminine voice came from just behind him, and Presto knew by the tone as well as the previous night's sleeping arrangements that it would be Diana.

"I can't find my glasses," he informed the sleepy Acrobat. He felt her sit up and heard her movements as she began to search. Others joined in the hunt.

The fur door of the side cave brushed aside and Dara walked in with several earthen jars in her arms. She stopped to watch the odd activity. Finally, the blonde woman lay her jars near the cooking potand asked, "what do?"

"We're looking for Presto's glasses," Diana answered. "He needs them to see."

The guide quietly watched as the group carefully shook out their furs and checked as close to the fire as they dared. Finally, she wordlessly walked over to the storage trunk and picked up the gold-rimmed spectacles, catching the firelight on the lenses in a brief flash. "This?" She stepped over and offered them to Diana.

The dark-haired woman smiled and gratefully took the glasses, passing them on to Presto."Thanks, Dara. Did you put them there?"

Thinking a long moment, Dara nodded and turned back to the cooking food. "Yes. Break possible."

"Wow, thanks." Presto offered her a smile as he slipped the glasses on his nose. He lost that smile when the woman offered him a disdainful glare in return.

"Put other," she said and gestured to the trunk, which also sported Diana's collapsed javelin, Bobby's club, Hank's bow, Sheila's dagger, and Eric's shield, as well as the unicorn barding.

Frowning softly, Terri shot her hand to her throat, fingers slipping under the fold of fur to rest on the comforting warm metal of her locket. SHe absently noted that Diana still wore her golden headband and jewelry while Presto's hat and Sheila's cloak were among the other dried clothing on the rack. The brunette felt instant disgust with herself for suspecting their new guide of trying to steal from them. Terri put it down to the nightmare she'd had during the night: she'd dreamed of the Maze of Insanity from her first visit to the Realm. The lack of a restful sleep and the knowledge that they'd be there at least a year and a half unsettled the Dreamer's stomach, making the smell of the stew off-putting.

While everyone else sat up to accept the food, Terri shook her head and mumbled "not hungry. I'll eat at lunch."

Uni walked with Eric from the cave to find his breakfast and presumably her own, still dressed in her fur toga but shunning Dara's meal.

No one spoke as they ate and after the meal the _Champions_ got dressed in their dry, stiff clothing. As Uni and Hank began the process of saddling and arming Eric, Sheila helped Dara get the cave ready for a long vacancy. The others repacked their bags, adding anything Dara indicated they should bring such as herbs, spices, and healing salves. The guide was once more dressed in her silver-shot grey outfit and covered by the old grey cloak. No one looking at her could tell she was female, attractive, or well-dressed. She armed herself with a dagger and her staff.

Hank helped block the sight of Uni removing her alicorn from one of Eric's saddle bags where she'd apparently hidden it for the night. It was obvious to the Ranger that his friend heartily disliked, even distrusted their newest companion. While he couldn't agree with the hostility, he had to privately acknowledge that Uni had been right to so guard her _Weapon of Power_. They should be on better watch until they knew the woman better; their group did have a poor record for hiring guides. It would be wise to have a night guard schedule anyway. Dara didn't need to know they were guarding against her as well.

When the party finally set out it was with Dara in the lead and Eric with Uni right behind her. They were followed by Diana and Presto then Terri and Bobby and finally Hank and Sheila taking up the rear. No one really spoke to one another and that did not bode well for the coming fourteen month journey.

xxx

23 September 1992

As the first sun began to set on the fifteenth journey day, the tired group started setting up camp in the lightly wooded copse just off the cartway they'd been following. Further in was a small freshwater spring that would provide drinking water as well as wash water for clothes and bodies. The autumn air was still warm enough for bathing and the group looked forward to the luxury; no one knew when next they'd have the weather or water for it.

Diana,Sheila, and Uni made themselves busy washing the group's spare clothing, with the benefit of being allowed to bathe first, while the men gathered wood, set up the fire pit, and scouted for food to supplement the two hares Dara and Hank had caught earlier that day. Eric lay near the roadway on watch with Terri curled up next to him, hidden from view, trying to rest.

Skin paler than it should be after two weeks travel under four burning suns, denim blue eyes sunken with lack of sleep, Terri felt exhausted from the journey so far. Not only had the nightmares continued every night, forcing her into little sleep as she relived all the horrors she's seen in the Realm, but daytime had been little better. Everyday,sometimes twice, Terri fell into her premonition trace. It often happened while they were walking, causing her to stumble and collapse. Everyone had taken to watching her carefully, slowing the travelers down; Bobby had caught her in a fall more than once.

While the premonitions had limited themselves so far to the one of Eric the unicorn in the maze and the other one with human Eric confronting unicorn Eric, they still drained Terri's strength every time she had them. And though the double-Eric vision was the pleasanter of the two, Terri preferred the other vision: the double-Eric one confused and troubled her. With the unfamiliar conditions, constant travel, draining premonitions, and repeated horrifying nightmares, Terri was in a continual state of exhaustion and strain, causing her to be continually nauseous as well. She rarely kept down her food, no matter how good a cook Dara turned out to be or how varied the fame available in the lush grasslands and light woodlands so far.

And so they excused Terri from work and watch that day, encouraging her get some rest if she could. She had cried herself to sleep, but softly enough so only Eric had noticed. Terri didn't want Bobby to see. She had just realized she'd have to go through possibly fourteen months of this misery before they might get another chance to go back to Earth.

Eric's warmth beside her soothed her raw emotions and Terri drifted into a light doze. The unicorn vigilantly watched the road to both sides as well as listened to anything happening among the trees. The former Cavalier turned his head and narrowed his dark eyes as he watched the supply party enter camp where Bobby lay down his armful of wood and Presto started dressing the rabbit he'd snared. As Hank sorted the roots and herbs he'd gathered, Dara put down her snared pheasant by Presto's side. She headed towards the spring shielded by the trees. Eric turned his head to check on Terri, touching his soft nose to her shoulder; she thankfully still dozed. Eric resumed his watch, idly listening to the conversations at the side of the nearby spring.

Diana's voice was tired but happy enough as Dara approached the trio of women, now beginning to undress for their bath. The woman stepped next to Sheila, a frown dragging her features down. "Uni hurt?"

"What?" Sheila turned quickly to the former unicorn who frowned back and shook her head, long hair swishing around her hips. The Elf began to clean her underthings in the cool water and Sheila turned back to Dara with a light flush. "Uh. . .no. She's. . .uh. . .well. . ."

"It's that time of month," Diana interrupted nonchalantly. "You know, her cycle?" She began cleaning her own underclothes as Sheila joined in.

"Myeah. . ." Uni stopped and looked at the guide."Fertility cycle," she added at Dara's confused look. Using the same words Eric had used five years before to teach her about it, Uni added, "a woman's body has a cycle for making babies. The bleeding is the way for her body to clean itself so she can prepare to be fertile." With a small smile, the former unicorn recalled Eric's embarrassment when he'd explained what he'd dared to learn in a nearby visit just to help her. He had done so much for her. Her maroon eyes grew thoughtful with her memories.

Sheila was the only one who seemed embarrassed by the conversation, flushing deeper. "Uni. . .I'm sure Dara is quite aware of it. She's a full grown woman after all." The Thief turned to the guide with another blush, this time for Uni's apparent condescension.

Dara shook her head so her curls bounced. "Not know,"she corrected. "Not bleed." She still looked worried.

"But," Sheila looked worried, "all girls have it. I mean, mine has always been very. . .uh. . .light and lasts only five days, but. . ."

"Oh, I'm jealous," Diana jumped in."Seven days with three really heavy and the cramping! I had to learn to push past it for gymnastics."

All three old friends were stripped, clothing cleaned as well as the clothes they'd been using for their cycles.

Dara looked surprised from one woman to another. "All cycle?"

Diana nodded, chocolate eyes shining."Well, often times ninety percent of the woman in the same household are on the same cycle, Dara. Something to do with hormones." She turned a smug smile to the others. "Woe betide our menfolk since there's five of us ladies now."

"All bleed?"

Flush fading in her sudden concern, Sheila asked softly, "Dara, how old are you?"

The other woman stiffened and bit her lip. "Old you?" her voice sounded wary, defensive.

Sheila felt that was a fair question. "I'm twenty-three years old."

The blonde guide's pupils seemed to dilate slightly at the answer.

In a friendly manner, Diana jumped in with, "I'll be twenty-four in a few months."

"Nineteen," Uni added quietly then said"Terri is eighteen."

"And?" Dara prompted, looking from one to another warily.

Uni straightened."Airk is twenty-four, but the men don't have the same kind of fertility cycle. They don't bleed." She stepped closer to Dara who fell back a step from the Elf.

"Oh," Dara said.

In a gentle voice, concern in her eyes, Diana reached out and put a hand on Dara's arm."How old are you, Dara?"

The guide shrugged, but didn't look as confident as she normally did. As if to fake the nonchalance of Diana's earlier mood, the blonde started undressing, revealing her heavily scarred body."Twenty snow."

"Twenty?" Sheila bit her lip, her eyes roving the younger woman's mutilated form. "Oh, Dara. . ."

Dara straightened, shoulders going back, staring Sheila straight in the eyes. "What?" Her voice was wary but calm.

The petite redhead hugged herself. "I. . .I'm. . .sorry you were hurt so badly." She felt like crying for the other woman who would in all probability never know the joy of children. . .not that she trusted men as it was.

Diana threw an arm around Sheila and pulled her over-sensitive friend into a comforting hug. "Hey, I'm sure Dara's okay, Sheila." With a sob, tears pushing past the lashes of her teal eyes and running down her face, Sheila nodded. Diana gave her another one-armed hug. "Hey,c'mon, Sheila. You always were so sensitive." Her voice softened while she tried to comfort her grieving friend.

Uni turned to Dara and explained, "Sheila's upset because without the cycle you might never have children. She thinks the man who attacked you hurt you badly enough to stop your cycle." The former unicorn spoke softly, in a neutral tone, wondering why she didn't feel more sympathy for the other woman's trauma.

"Uni!" Sheila wailed, mortified by her friend's insensitive bluntness.

A laugh from Dara pulled all three up short and sent confusion through them. Dara shook her head and finished undressing. "Baby not want." Her tone sounded as determined as ever. "Bleed not need." The blonde nodded as if making a point and slid into the spring to bathe.

Diana hugged Sheila one more time then let her go with a sheepish chuckle. "And that puts us in our place, Sheila. C' 's get clean before the guys come looking for us and accidentally show their half of the cycle." She stepped into the cold water.

The two redheads joined their companions, though Seila sensed little comfort by Dara's claim to not want kids.

Eric turned his head again, looking down the road the other way, trying to tune out the conversation.

xxx

23 September 1992

After the group finished washing then eating, they sat around the campfire, Uni leaning against Eric and Terri against Bobby. The Dreamer had eaten a little more that night than the past so it appeared her afternoon nap had done her some good. She felt better than she had for a long while. Sheila had gotten past the embarrassing conversation from earlier, though no one had enlightened the rest of the guys or Terri as to what had been discussed.

Now, with the first sun set and the second well on its way, talk turned to the nightly watch duties. So far, they'd stood watch in pairs of two hour shifts, with a female one very watch to ease Dara's mind. Dara had been excused from watch to work on the healing tincture and in exchange for her extra cooking and hunting duties she'd assumed.

Bobby, however, insisted that a change was needed. "Just until Terri's feeling better."

Terri flushed at just another indication of how detrimental she was proving."Bobby! I can stand my watch."

Her boyfriend frowned. "This is the first night you've had an energy or appetite at all, Terr. Your nap did great." He turned blue eyes to Hank. "That proves she needs more rest. With her nightmares, six hours isn't enough for her."

Hank frowned but Terri pointed out, embarrassed, "then I'd get eight hours of nightmares instead of six. Hardly an improvement, Bobby."

"We don't know that," Diana interrupted."We could try switching when you watch instead of replacing you with Dara. There are lots of solutions, Terri, Bobby."

A loud snort sounded from Eric but no one paid him much attention.

"Watch," Dara jumped in.

She closed her mouth as Bobby said, "And we can switch Terri back on in a couple of days." He turned to the brunette and took her hand. "Terri, you haven't seen yourself. You're. . ."

"Oh, thanks, Bobby!" Terry pulled her hand away, sudden anger flaring in her denim blue eyes. "I know I'm holding everyone back. Just say it already!"

"No, I. . ." Bobby sounded desperate, his eyes stunned.

"Terri, Bobby, enough," Sheila said quietly. She turned to Dara."Dara, do you mind standing watch for a couple of days?"

"Not mind," the guide affirmed. "Who stand me?"

That was a problem. They couldn't put her through two hours of trying to sleep with two men on watch, so they couldn't pair her with a woman. But how could she stand watch partnered with a man when she didn't trust them?

After a few minutes of serious thought, studying his companions, Hank finally offered, "what about Eric?"

While the former Cavalier was the only male in the group Dara truly liked, the suggestion was immediately protested by a sharp neigh from Eric and a resounding "No!" from Uni.

"It makes sense," Diana tried to reason with the pair.

"No," Uni shook her head, long hair flying, stamping her foot in emphasis. Eric pawed the ground in echo of Uni's movement.

Terri crossed her arms, glaring at Bobby, as she ground out,"Dara can stand first watch with Bobby."

The guide frowned but nodded slowly in agreement. "Watch Bobby. Yes."

"Hey!" Bobby sounded as indignant as Terri had about his lack of say in the arrangements. "I think she should stand with Eric. I can stand with Uni. It'd be good for them to have some time with others."

At Uni's intense frown, Bobby stiffened his back, crossed his arms, and glared back at his former pet. "Well, you two have to get used to other people again someday, Uni. It's not healthy to stay so withdrawn."

Eric aimed a well-placed, if gentle, kick at Bobby's butt. It was only hard enough to jolt the Barbarian not hurt him, but the meaning was clear: "Shut up!"

"Eric!" Bobby protested in shock.

Diana stood, effectively drawing all eyes. "I think we should let Dara stand with Bobby since she doesn't mind. He can talk to her, so he can show her the ropes. Since Eric can't talk, it'd be hard for him to teach her." She stretched but continued her suggestion. "If in a few days Terri's okay, she can go back to watch and we can all start to rotate one out." She turned to their so far quiet leader. "Right, Hank?"

The Ranger nodded. "I think that's good." At Bobby's mutinous look, Hank raised a hand. "If you protest too much, Bobby, you might hurt Dara's feelings. She might think you don't trust her."

Bobby shut his mouth and stood up with a grunt. Hefting his club over his shoulder, the blond teen glared at the others then walked to Dara, careful not to touch her. "Fine. C'mon, Dara. I'll show you how to stand watch."

The bemused guide slowly stood and followed the sullen Barbarian from the fire circle, her staff gripped firmly in one hand.

Presto finally spoke up once Dara wasn't there to be offended. "Maybe he _doesn't_ trust her."

The others turned surprised looks on the quiet Magician, but he just shrugged. He had stopped offering his own opinion once Dara had joined the group out of deference for her intense dislike of him. It was a shame, actually, as Presto had lacked self-confidence the first three years they'd been in the Realm and so had hesitated to give opinions back then. Now that he had the confidence to stand up for himself, he was held back by their wary guide. Softly, Presto added, "We should get sleep. Two hours can pass pretty quickly, Diana, and we've got second watch."

She nodded and the group began to settle for the night. Presto was right. The second watch would come all too quickly. The hardest watch, third watch, would be provided by Hank and Sheila, but they still didn't want to squander the first four hours of their soon to be broken rest. Uni and Eric would stand the fourth watch, greeting the dawn with their private vegetarian breakfast, as had become their habit; Eric didn't prefer to eat in front of the others. Watches were exhausting as it was. They could only hope the change in schedule would keep Terri's nightmares at bay. Everyone needed their rest.

Continued in Chapter Six: Bobby's Birthday


End file.
